Say you'll stay
by ausllylover2211
Summary: okay, so everybody knows that the bad boy always has to go for the new girl. And our dear friend Austin Moon didn't make any exceptions. He went for the new girl, Ally Dawson. But clearly she isn't one to co-operate. keep reading to find out.
1. First meeting

**Austin's POV**

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Will someone tell this girl to keep quite? I swear, if she enters a sobbing contest she will definitely win and still keep sobbing. I mean seriously, she has been sobbing for more than an hour! Doesn't she get it? She was the new girl, I am the bad boy so she should have expected it. Why am I still sitting here?!

I quietly slipped of my chair so she won't understand but clearly she did understand cause her crying increased even more if that's even possible. I went and paid for the coffee. Hey, I'm not that bad of a guy. I then my daily run towards school started. Its daily cause I always somehow manage to get late, silly me.

Well, I finally reached school while its still ten minutes or so, for the bell to ring. A new world record! While I was walking towards my locker I spotted a group of girls looking at me. I gave them a wink and they broke into a fit of giggles. Effects I have on girls.

Well, I think you can tell by now but if you can't, here's my introduction. I'm Austin Moon, the residential bad boy of Marino High. I have every girl wrapped around my fingers but I'm a playboy so everyone gets a chance. I usually go after the new girls. I don't even remember the name of the girl I left crying in the coffee shop.

As soon as I reached my locker I met with my best friends, Dez, Dallas, Ethan and Elliot. Everyone except Dez, is a playboy.

" Hey, guys whats up?" I said as I tried to open my locker. This thing really is jammed.

" Umm.. the roof?" Dallas said. I just rolled my eyes and started loading my locker after it opened. Finally!

" So, any news?" I asked. " Yup, there's a new girl she's hot but really shy. Which one of us should go after her?" Ethan said. " I think Austin should, that girl seems impossible and I think Austin would be only one to get her." Elliot answered. " Sure, but can I see her?" I said.

Everyone looked around for a second then all of their eyes landed on something. I quickly turned in the direction and spotted her. Wow, she sure is cute.

" Whats her name?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her. " Ally Dawson" Dallas added. Ally. I like the way it rolls out of my tongue.

I left my friends side and intentionally bumped into her, making all of her books fall. " Sorry!" I said and took a little time to admire her closely. " Its okay." Was her only reply. She bent and started gathering all her books. I bent down too to help her. Our hands touched when we tried to pick up the same book and I felt a rush of electricity shot in my arm. I decided to push it away for now. She picked up the book and I handed her the rest of them.

" Hi, my names Austin" I said with one of my 100 watt smiles "Ally" she said and ran off. It will sure take time to get her.

**BAM! Done! See you soon, and Review please**


	2. what the other thought

**Hey guys, I'm back! So, nothing much to say just read and review but please do the review part.**

** Ally's POV**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Moaning a little I got my arm out of the blanket and searched blindly for the snooze button. Finally finding it I slam on it hard and go back to dreamland under the covers. Oh so comfy. And just as I say it the comfort was gone replaced by a cold breeze. I shivered and searched wildly for my blanket with my eyes still closed. But when I'm greeted with no luck, I finally open my eyes which are instantly met with my best friends.

" Now get up or I'm going to put this water bucket all over you" Trish warned.

My eyes quickly started resembling a saucer and a smirk quickly took place on the latina's face.

" You aren't gonna do that" I said cause knowing her, she could.

Her smirk widened and her eyes traveled to something downwards. I caught her line of vision and saw a bucket of water already ready. My eyes widened even more if that's even possible and with a little squeak, I quickly got up and entered the bathroom. Trish just stood there watching my every movement with a soft smile as I scrambled to get ready for school. I WAS LATE!

Oh, want my introduction? Well, I'm Ally Dawson residential good girl of….everywhere actually. I actually live in New York but due to my dad's transfer, I had to move to Miami. So, technically this is my first day at school. And due to Trish's parents' continuous transfer, she mostly lives with us. So, she is just like a sister to me which I never had.

Suddenly there was a beep coming from my laptop. Checking it, I saw I was receiving a video call from mom and without a second thought I pressed 'respond' and mom's face popped on the screen.

" Hey sweetheart! "

" Hey mom!"

" HELLO SECOND MOM!" Trish yelled from the back of the room where she was reading a magazine. Trish calls my mom second mom because I just said, we are like sisters.

Me and my mom both shook our heads and turned towards each other.

" So honey, liking Miami?"

I just shrugged and said " Well, its kinda fun here too but I miss Steff" Stephaney is like my third sister but she has to stay at N.Y.

" Well, I understand honey. I just called to see you but since you have school in a few hours, go get ready."

" Bye mom" I said and heard another bye from Trish mom just shook her head again and hung up.

As soon as I closed my laptop I sprinted off again in desperate need to reach school in time on the first day. I put on a red V neck top and yellow skinny jeans curled my chestnut locks and put on the lightest shade of pink lipgloss. I pick up my bag and first of all, securely put in my book.

" I'm ready!" I announced, making Trish finally look up from her magazine.

She eyed me up and down then finally said " Could work" with a shrug of the shoulder. I frowned slightly at her comment but brushed it off with a shake of the head

I went down stairs and was greeted with my dad. He gave me a hearty smile.

" Oh, your up. Hope Trish didn't use the bucket." I was about to reply but Trish beat me to it. " I was this close to doing it" Trish said, opening her fingers just a millimeter to emphasis her words. Same old Trish.

" Okkaaaayy… so anyone wants breakfast?" dad said. " No thanks" I replied and Trish agreed too. " Okay, but at least eat these" he said tossing two apples towards us. " Will do. Bye Dad!" " Bye second Dad" Trish and I yelled.

I hopped into Trish's purple car of which I don't seem to remember the model. Trish and her choices. If she could, she would make the whole world a purple coloured zebra. We make it to school in time after some of Trish's wild driving. I almost kissed the ground once I got off.

" oh ground, I missed you so much" I turned to Trish and fixed her with a stern look. " Next time, I'm driving" Trish gave me an awkward smile and we went inside. We went straight to the office and got our schedules and locker numbers. We matched our schedules and we only have a few classes together.

We walked through the halls and everyone turned their glance towards us once in a while and I did feel a little uncomfortable due to the sudden attention and because of my shyness. A few guys even approached but I just neglected them and walked away with my head down.

Trish suddenly stopped. "Oh, that's my locker" she said pointing towards a locker. She turned to me and said "see ya later" I just smiled in response and went my way.

I continued my search for the mysterious locker which just doesn't seem to appear. Suddenly my face collided with a hard chest and the impact made all my books fall. I looked up to meet with a pair of brown eyes. Brown mesmerizing eyes

"Sorry!" he said quickly. " Its okay" I said with the same speed and bent down to gather them up and he followed my actions. Our hands touch while trying to pick up the same book and a blush instantly covered my face but thank god he didn't seem to notice and not to mention the spark I felt. I picked up the book and straightened up again with him following. He handed me the books and sent me one of those eye blinding smiles.

" Hi, my names Austin" he said. I wanted to greet him but due to my stupid shyness, I was only able to mutter " Ally" and I ran off in my own direction.

**So, sorry that I took too long to update. Please review and you will get longer chapters. Bye for now!**


End file.
